Ace The Crimson Dragon Spirit
by Darkone78
Summary: What would be like if Shido had my OC Ace Fayron as part of his Harem and having Ace keep each girl calm when Shido isn't on a date with them? What if Three Spirits in particular fell in love with Ace? And what If Tohka found out that Ace is the one who knows everything about her past.
1. Chapter 1: Crimson dragon

**Crimson Dragon.**

 **(** _ **April 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **)**_

I awaken in the ruins of a temple and I lay there covered in blood and sword in hand. I open my eyes and see bodies of AST members scattered about the place. I felt like something was wrong until it hit me.

"So, you came out again?" I said looking at my so called angel Thoth. I heard his roar in my head. As I seemed to have woke him up from his sleep. I took the response of he didn't want to talk. Before you ask I'm a half wolf Half dragon and I am the son of Holo the wise wolf. I walked from the temple all the way to my school Raizen High School. I wore the usual school uniform for the males at the school, but I don't button the blazer and I wear a red dragon shirt underneath it so people only see my dragon shirt. I was running down the hall to my class when I saw him. A boy with blue hair and brown eyes.

"Yo! Shido!" I yelled while running to the guy. You see Shido is my best friend at this school and his the only one I can trust enough to talk about my family with him. As I was running I thought I heard him say look out and by that time I crash into the mega bitch of our school.

"Origami Tobiichi?" I asked looking at the girl with blue eyes and Silver white hair on the ground with a tempting up skirt peek that I ignored as I got up to help her. "Here let me…" My hand got slapped away as she glared at me with much hate. I stepped back and let her walk away.

"I wonder what's got her panties in a bunch?" Thoth said.

"I don't know she's so weird sometimes." I said as we walked to class.

When the bell rang I sat in my usual seat which is next to Shido and far from origami who to be honest scares the Hell out of me.

It wasn't even an hour when all the sudden the Spacial quake alarm Sounded. I wasn't surprised. I knew what Thoth was going to say next as well.

"another Spirit, but this one is much stronger than the last one." My Crimson dragon spirit said. "If we're lucky it could be her." He continued.

I froze, I knew who he was referring to.

"Kurumi?" I muttered run out of class and to the location the quake was coming from. Only to find a girl with Dark Plum hair and princess armor that was black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. "Dam, girl!" I accidently said out loud. Luckily, I was invisible do to the automatic cloaking spell. "Shall we Thoth?"

"Yes!" he said with a roar. I transformed into Crimson armor with dragon wings, a full crimson platted helmet, hiding my face and holding a giant katana on my back. I also had crimson platted gloves and boots with a black cape to go with the Knight look.

I ran out to greet the girl only to be met with Shido being held at sword point. I ran and got between the two.

"Whoa there Sally, don't be pointing your sword where it doesn't belong?" I said my crimson eyes locking with her dark purple eyes. "No one here is going to hurt you. I promise." I said kindly. Then the fucking AST attacked. "OH! COME ON!" I shouted before Origami fired at me. I used my crystal shield and blocked it. The girl Spirit called Princess looked at me with amazement as I was able to do such a thing. I look to the sky and see an attack about to hit her when she jumps up and destroys all the missiles. It was my turn to be impressed.

"Focus on the battle idiot, not the girl!?" Thoth said breaking my trance. I have a weakness for beautiful girls and this was no different and before I could respond a mini gun strikes me, but it just bounces off my armor. I turned around I saw a familiar face, Origami Tobiichi. I just thought to myself Son of a Bitch. And as she drew her sword and attacked me with fury in her eyes, but I saw a flash of purple guard me and started dueling with Origami. I looked up and it was princess. I ran and grabbed Shido.

"Later princess" I said as she nodded with a sad smile as I ran off I turned into a Crimson Dragon and took him to a hospital, but I got captured by Ratatoskr. When I woke up I was in my human form and I came face to face with a 14-year-old red head with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Finally Found You Crimson Dragon." she said with a smile.

 **Author's note; Al right this is my first Date Alive Fanfiction with Ace I do hope you enjoy and pleas review? Also, not a crossover it's just an Easter egg when I mention Holo or other characters from different shows.**

 **Narrator: Next chapter the dragon and the Princess.**


	2. Chapter 2: the dragon and The princess

**the dragon and the Princess.**

 **Name: Kotori Itsuka**

 **Age: 14**

 **Birth Date: August 3** **rd**

 **Blood Type: AB**

Standing in the holding cell with Kotori on the other side of the bars smiling that she caught me. The dragon she saw in her childhood five years ago after encountering Phantom and becoming a spirit.

"I've been expecting you to show up he who destroys all." She smirked. "I waited years and for you to reveal yourself." She said sternly, but still smiling. I just kept my mouth shut and Thoth was doing the same. "I know what happened in the city of Ishina. You should've left her alone." Kotori said her voice filled with a tremble.

"She was going to kill him, I had to stop her." I said now interested in the conversation. "I get how dangerous she is, but I had to do something. I couldn't lose my friend." I said in my defense only to have a tiny fist strike my gut through the bars and drop me to my knees and I saw some pink striped panties to boot.

"Idiot! You just ended up losing her anyway she killed her before she knocked your sorry ass out!" Kotori yelled loud enough for the whole ship to hear.

Next a sleep deprived woman named Reine Murasame showed up.

"Calm down Kotori? He's just being irritating you on purpose." She said in a motherly tone. Kotori nodded and left her with me as she returned to the bridge.

"Let us go Phantom!? We have nothing to say to you." Thoth said aloud.

Reine turned serious and stern as she spoke "You're rude as always Lord Thoth." She said venomously. "I have no intention talking to you Thoth your host and master is a different story and don't call me Phantom!?" Thoth fell silent.

"I'm sorry for his attitude." I said. Reine smiled.

"It's alright, but the commander is under some stress," she said.

I was intrigued now, I wanted to ask her what happened. But my cell got unlocked and she said "Don't worry about Kotori just go help Shin with princess?" I somehow knew what she ment and I flew out of the cargo bay using my crimson dragon wings to fly straight to the school as the sun began to set. I landed in the school building next to shido who jumped at the sight of my crimson wings.

"Ace is that cosplay?" He asked meanwhile an angry looking princess spoke.

"How Dare You ignore me!?" she said until I got behind her and grabbed her arm. She calmed down a little.

"Anyway, why are you here I thought Kotori locked you up?" Shido asked.

"don't worry about it Shido. Deal with her while I go make sure you're not interrupted?" Princess nodded and Shido took her somewhere they could talk. I transformed into my spirit form Crimson Dragon knight, Or Crimson dragon for short. I look to the shadows of the sky. "I know you're there ladies. Now who wishes to face me and my sword!" I said drawing my family sword the Shadow saber. The Shadow saber is a katana with a black and silver blade and a crimson hilt.

Five AST members jumped down drawing their own blades. I fought them.

The first one came at me with her blade striking in a frenzy, leaving herself wide open for an attack. I punched her in the gut and slashed her back knocking her out. Two more advanced at me with their swords, but I dodged them and kicked one in her rather sizable chest, sending her flying in to a wall while the other got gutted by my blade. The remaining one was no other than Origami herself. I gave her the look of oh shit, I'm dead before I decided to speak.

"I know you've known for a while, but I'm different from the spirits that come to this world. I am the Son of Holo the wise wolf, I am the crimson war, I am he who destroys all evil, I am the crimson Dragon!" I said, "The one who can save us or destroy us I'm needed here." I said. She only roared and attacked me. I deflected blow after blow from her, but my defense was soon shattered and I was in danger big time, but then all the sudden a dark ball of energy shot passed us, buying me time to retreat.

Origami did the same and said to herself 'Next time Crimson Dragon I'm going to kill you and every spirit in existence."

 _(Ruined temple of Holo.)_

I sat on a ruined bench processing what happened today.

"so let's recap?" I said to Thoth. "So to star thing off with a bang, Kotori put us in a holding cell, yet not telling him I'm half dragon? Then she tells us she found out about Ishina and our pursuit of Kurumi only to get mad at us? Then Phantom shows up and busts us out not telling Kotori or Shido that I'm the only male spirit to exist and be different from other spirits.?" I ask taking a deep breath.

"Thoth yes. We also killed one AST member and almost ended up fighting Origami only to run because we aren't strong enough to face her." The Mighty crimson dragon roared sleepily and soon we both fell asleep.

 **(Raizen High school entrance, Saturday April 12** **th** **12:00 pm)**

After waking up and leaving the temple, me and Thoth were walking to the school to wait for Shido after he asked me to meet up with him. However, when I showed up it was Kotori who was waiting for me with her hair in black ribbons. I saw a small smirk on her face.

"You showed up? I didn't think you would do it." She teased. I just sighed and listened to what she wanted. "I want you to use your ninja like skills and observe Shido and Tohka, but if you refuse I will see to you being locked up in the ship until you comply." She said, still mad from yesterday, but I smiled and said I would do it.

 **(Tengu city shopping district)**

I found Shido and Tohka in the shopping district later than I should've do to my own reasons, mostly looking at Tonka's butt considering well, I'm a bit of a close closet pervert you could say, because I have high respect for women. As they rounded the corner I followed and we were in front of a dream park.

"Kotori, you have a strange sense of humor." I thought to myself as I followed them to an arcade since Shido wasn't going to go into the park, which I don't blame him for doing. However the arcade is where I forgot what I was doing and started playing only for Shido to call me over while Tohka was jumping up and down after beating the claw machine. I turned around and faced them both.

"Hey ace? I forgot you come here sometimes, but I want you to meet Tohka." I turned to her and saw that it was Princess herself. She was holding a bread plushie and she hugged it tight. Tohka soon noticed me and smiled "It's nice to meet you." Tohka said with a chipper.

"Nice to meet you as well Tohka, my name is Ace Fayron." I said trying to keep calm at the fact that Tohka was the spirit I wanted to befriend most. "Well I'm probably going to play BlazBlue Continuum shift 2 for a while, have fun you two," I said turning back to my game, but Shido sat beside me and asked me.

"Want to go a few Rounds like always?" Shido asked while Tohka smiled and agreed that me and Shido Bro should play tighter like old times. I agreed and we played a few rounds. I played as Makoto while Shido played Rachel Alucard. Tohka played me a little too she chose Tsubaki. Even though I went all out she beat me and I high fived her.

"You kick ass," I said as we walked home together. Tohka giggled and Shido smiled.

"Ever since you got found at the arcade and agreed to hang with them Tohka's emotions have been very stable." I heard Kotori say. I stood there as the two looked at the sunset I looked at it and memories flooded my mind.

( **3 years prior to the events of date A Live)**

It was a clear sunset as I stood there in the fields of my parents' house and I was sitting in the tall green grass as my little sisters ran with our mother and father in the flower fields. My older sister Rei came out in a white sundress and sat next to me as my Sister Asuna was in the house cooking dinner.

"Why aren't you out there with them?" Rei asked.

"I'm afraid mom is going to be mad if she found out what I did." I said. I had a roughday at school that day and I got so mad I took my angel Thoth and Killed everyone in the school until of course I found out my friend Mako Maye went missing.

 _(Present.)_

I snapped back to reality when I thought about Mako, but the sound of gunshots also woke me. I was hit by one of the bullets and the I passed out with Tohka screaming after seeing me go down. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital as doctors worked on my wound, however I felt no pain just a warm sensation next to me, but I saw nothing before I passed back into sleep.

(The next 2 weeks Itsuka House Hold)

Two weeks after getting shot and released from the Hospital I was sitting in the Itsuka living room with Tohka who was reading something for her English class. I was watching Spice and Wolf the story of my mother's and step father's journey together. I was finished with the episode I was just watching when Tohka slammed her book shut. I looked over and she was looking agitated.

Thoth spoke out of term "What's got your purple panties in knot?' he asked satisfied with his words only for me to get back handed by Tohka straight in the mouth busting my lip only for her to back hand me again.

"Tohka stop back handing him already it was Thoth just being a D***," Kotori said in a strong tone making her shrink down. "Go get a rag and get his lip clean I'm going to try and reach bro's cell." Kotori said leaving the room. Tohka ran her purple toes straight to the sink and helped clean up my lip.

"Sorry, Ace I didn't mean it, I was just frustrated. The book I'm reading is looking weird to me." She said her soft hands continued to clean my lip until it stopped bleeding. I began to wonder if she was Dyslexic, but decided to ignore the thought.

"It's okay Tohka. Sorry for Thoth he just doesn't like people for some reason." I said. "I will admit Shido and Yoshino have been gone a long time I'm a bit worried," Tohka nodded in agreement a tear threatening to fall down her face, but I brush it away. "Hey, don't cry? I rather see your lovely smile," I said keeping her calm. Tohka just looked sadder so I hugged her which both surprised and comforted her at the same time. Then I heard Kotori walk in. Breaking the hug me and Tohka blushed a little.

"Ace could you go look for bro for me with Tohka while I look for Yoshino?' she asked me and Tohka hopped up and ran out the door. However, we soon ran into a problem. A boy with black and red Armor holding a battle Ax and he looked at us.

"Thoth! I have come to slay you and your master!" he said. That's when Tohka jumped in in her limited astral dress.

"You'll have to go through me first. I won't let this spirit boy die as long as I stand." I tensed up she knew my secret and she wasn't about to hand me over.

"Come then Princess! Awaken my Ax ALDUIN!"

 **Author's note; Yo Guys well sorry for not putting disclaimers on my stories, but I'll start doing that next chapter. Speaking of which.**

 **Narrator; Next chapter Tohka VS. The Black Knight: Ace Go save Shido?**


	3. Chapter 3: Black Knight VS Tohka

_**Author's Note: Hey guys I know it's been awhile, but I've been playing games a lot lately. Anyway, I want to thank those of you who have been viewing this story I have like 167 views. Now as you all might've noticed my grammar isn't looking so great, but like I said I'm using word document so sometimes I miss errors. Also thank you to the one who reviewed this story. I know it looks bad, but I am pacing everything. Sure, it's slow, but I promise it will get better or you can just tease me about it, I don't mind.**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you all who have been reading this to the end and now I will get to our newest chapter.**_

 **Tohka VS. The Black Knight: Ace Go save Shido?**

I stand behind Tohka as the black armored man points his weapon at her readying for the first attack.

"Ace! Go save Shido and leave him to me!?" Tohka yelled. I nodded and ran to look for Shido.

"I see you are wise to send him away." A voice as old as time said.

"Who Are you unseen creature!?" Tohka shouted sword ready to strike.

"I am Alduin the world eater. The first born of Akitosh," The ancient voice of Alduin said from within the black knight's Ax.

"I am no angel before you ask and this boy is no Spirit. I am a dragon he is a dragon knight." Alduin said as if reading the purple spirit's mind.

"Just like Thoth? I see now so Ace is the one who destroys all?" Tohka said her voice going horse with rage. "I will not allow you to live then and I will protect Ace!"

Tohka lunged at the black knight with a swift stroke of her sword only to be blocked by the Ax hilt. The Black knight pushed her back attempting a knock down, but instead got a face full of fist from Tohka who then slashed the knight, but showed no signs of damage to the knight's body or armor. Tohka then fired a black energy ball only for it to be absorbed by the knight's armor.

"You done holding back princess or do I got to play rough?" the knight said charging her his Ax glowing with Blackish fire and soon turned into an energy wave that sliced through Tohka's current Limit release astral dress. Exposing some of her mid-firm and under boob.

"I would ask you the…." Tohka coughed up blood as she spoke. The Black knight seeing a chance to finish this, tries to strike Tohka, but a burst of light blinds him as she transforms into her Normal astral dress and her wounds were suddenly healed. "I won't let you take what's mine. I will defend my friends and my fellow spirits now come face me like a true warrior!?" Tohka shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I see, now we get serious? I will gladly see to your end." The black knight transforms into a full platted armored figure with Black dragon wings and tail. His gloves become clawed cloves and his boots turn into metallic dragon feet.

(Meanwhile)

I ran down the Rain soaked streets of the city as it began to rain hard five minutes ago. I was following what I thought was Shido's life energy (long story short I was born with this power.) I continued to run as I closed in on it, hoping to find my friend.

"My Ace my dear, how much your power has grown," A young woman said wearing a dress made from orange and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twin tails. On her head, she usually wears a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. She also wears a red and black collar on her neck. "You are hard to find as always. I hope you don't mind me asking what you're doing?' The girl smirked her one red eye gazing into my soul.

"I'm looking for someone. A friend," I respond my voice shaking as fear crept up my spine. The girl grinned as if my fear amused her.

"Now then come with me my darling? I promise I'll be gentle," after she said that I tried to haul ass and run like hell, but pale arms shoot up from the ground and grabbed me tripping me. "Not even close fool!" The girl laughed.

"Kurumi, why…? Why must it be this way?" I whispered silently only for the girl to point her pistol at me. I thought I was dead, but someone saved me.

(back at Tohka's fight)

BAM! Went the Black knight's knee into Tohka's gut sending her into a concrete wall making her cough up more blood. She tried to get up, but a black energy fist flying towards her knocks her through the wall and into the building. Tohka soon threw up blood she had reached her limit, but her willingness to die for Ace, (Sorry for the point of view change, but Ace isn't watching her fight so it makes sense.) one of her friends made her get up barely able to stand up.

"Give up already? You lost now lie down and die so Alduin can devour your soul!?" The Black knight said.

"Who are you knight?" Tohka asked. The knight said nothing and swiped his ax across Tohka's chest causing her to fall.

"since you won/'t live much longer. I'll tell you my name is…." Boom an explosion sounds and Origami charges the Black knight. He jumps back and runs out the hole in the wall before Origami attacked again, she refused to give chase and ran to Tohka.

"Normally I wouldn't ask you thisYatogami, but are you okay?" Tohka smiled at Origami's words before blacking out. Prompting her to call 911 so she could get help for Tohka.

"I'm really helping a spirit/ Why does it feel so strange and why does my heart ache is it guilt?" Origami thought to herself. Soon ambulance sirens roared up to the building and admits it's carnage origami had ran after the Black Knight, but instead found herself watching ace get save by a girl with blue hair wearing a DEM outfit.

 **Ace POV**

There I hanged from the hands holding me up as I wait for a shot to blow my brains out, but it never came I opened my eyes and saw a female Shido look alike about half his size or less standing in front of me holding a light sword and put it through Kurumi. I also saw that she had a DEM blue CR unit and I immediately recognize her. The Girl who was in Ishina, the one who I put into a coma.

"Mana Fucking Takamiya!?' I screamed. As the hands dropped me. I swear I ran faster than anyone could imagine. I'm pretty sure if I ran any faster I would break the sound barrier. I stopped to catch my breath when a light sword covered in blood point at my neck.

"well I'm screwed," I said to myself. Mana looked at me with a cold smile and even colder eyes.

"I should've known, you were here Thoth. I will kill you and this Spirit next we meet." She said with brown eyes filled with hate. She backed away and flew off. I ran to the next building over and find Shido with a Shiv in his gut. I walk up to him as I pull the small rusted knife out of him and let his regeneration take effect. I soon sensed Origami flying down in her CR unit.

"I'm glad you're here take Shido and go?" I said. She nodded and picked him up off the ground. "Is Tohka Okay?" I asked. Origami shook her head.

"I called an ambulance she's in the hospital now." She replied.

"I see, Well I'm going to go home to my mother now. She is due a visit from me anyway. I'll check on Tohka when I can." I said heading west of the city to my childhood home.

"It seems we can't escape our past perhaps we might find her eventually," Thoth said. I knew everything was coming back to haunt me and bite me in the ass.

 _ **Author's Note: That concludes this chapter. Anyway, I don't own anything except the two OCs Ace and The Black knight. I also apologize if my grammar is horrendous my key board isn't always on point. Another thing is that I meant for the fight in this chapter to be longer, but I have other projects as well. Furthermore, please review and I'll see you next time. Also, yes I know Thoth isn't an angel, but Ace doesn't know that yet in fact he thinks Thoth's appearance is because it's his nickname when they call Thoth the crimson dragon.**_

 **Narrator: Next Chapter You must choose my child.**


	4. Chapter 4: You must choose my Child

**You must choose my child.**

I stood in front of my childhood home. A small country home with seven bedrooms, four bathrooms, a living room, a basement and a huge wheat field. I knocked on the polished wooden door.

"coming!" I hear all too familiar voice say. When the door opened a young woman with a long black dress, Blue hair in long tails wrapped in yellow ribbons and red eyes. She also had one green wing and one blue wing along with a black tail with a yellow ribbon tied on it.

"BIG BROTHER!" the young Girl screamed hugging me tightly. I hugged her back. Soon another girl with silver hair came running joining our hug. I hugged her too and when it broke my mother came in smiling like always.

"Nice to see you too little tikes and you as well mom." I said as my two little sisters stood next to me. I hugged my mom as well and after that I got a bear hug from my dad.

"Hey there dragon the kid." My dad said patting my head. I laughed a little as I haven't seen them in years just don't ask me how long. I sat in the kitchen with them as we began to talk about my recent adventures.

"I see, you have come across the phantoms of the past already." My mother said. "Lawrence? Darling mind taking the girls out for a little bit I must speak with our son privately." Dad reluctantly agreed. Dizzy didn't argue Myuri complained a bit, but understood that she wasn't to get involved. I sat and explained my encounter with the mysterious Black Dragon Knight, Kurumi and Mana.

"So Tokisaki is involved with this as well this could get troublesome?" my mother said. I nodded.

I had only met Kurumi once before in the city of Ishina. It was a normal Saturday and I was looking to find my best friend and high school crush Mako Maye. I was also looking for a girl named Tiffany who was on the hitlist of a mysterious assassin. I was only walking for about an hour when I bump into a slightly short girl and her friend. However, that's a story for another time.

"Well then the time has come for you to choose my child?"

I nodded in agreement.

"I must choose to fight and begin my true destiny or Run away from my sins."

"Indeed." My mother said with a smirk. With that I made my choice I would fight and face my past and bring down Alduin the world eater.

 **Author's note: sorry for this short chapter, but I had to change it more than I liked so I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Also sorry for the long wait.**

 **This also isn't a crossover it's just cameos from different characters from different franchises.**

 **Next chapter: Saving Tohka.**


	5. notice

**Notice**

 _ **So I've decided to make an Ace two story origin story for this Date A Live fanfiction since most of you might want to know the crimson dragon spirit a bit more. So That's the only fanfic I'll be doing, but I'll work on the following a bit more when part one is finished.**_

 _ **Blood Knights, Tail of two friends, and Gear siblings.**_

 _ **Sorry in advance, but I also got finals for fall quarter in OLS are next week so it won't be up right away. Anyway farewell for now friends and see you in the next story.**_


End file.
